Research information systems evolve through predictable stages in each growing field of research. Stage 1 is the time when a field does not have its own journals. Stage 2 is when a field has its own journals, but does not yet have its own indexing or biblio- graphic services. In Stage 3 the field's own secondary information systems are in place. This is a significant time in terms of the conceptual frameworks or paradigms of the field's research. By Stage 4, the pace of research requires some new information capa- bilities. Electronic access becomes a necessity rather than a luxury. Publication lags in the major research journals require mechanisms for alerting the field to prepublished information. Publication delays and journal capacity cause a growing amount of fugitive research literature. The field of nursing research has reached Stage 4. Articles accepted for publication wait two to four years before they appear in print. Other important research such as dissertations and conference presentations simply never receive wider circulation. Knowledge Access proposes a Phase I feasibility study to conduct research and development toward the establishment of a Nursing Research Alerting Network (NRAN). This includes locating the researchers, projects, and reports, developing a prototype nursing research database, developing print and electronic access, and conducting formative research.